Amortentia Scent
by ThePersonOverThere
Summary: When Hermione corners Draco into getting Harry a Valentine's Day present, he knows that she's joking. But she's not. Draco/Harry slash


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I know there are probably a bazillion of these flying out into cyberspace right now, but I got random inspiration to write this. This is not beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes you may find. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will, own. All JK Rowling's darlings.  
**

Draco had never liked Valentine's Day. Ever. Truly, what was the point?

It was a random day where lovers, boyfriends, girlfriends, romantic interests, etc, gave gifts to their significant others. For no reason except for some saint, was what Draco had heard.

Such a day had never really affected Draco at all. He'd never had any steady girlfriends, only the occasional one-night stand (Which usually lasted only about half the night). He'd scowled at the snogging couples in the halls as they broke apart, laughing and giggling with each other, smears of saliva-greased chocolate covering their lips and occasionally their faces.

So naturally, when Hermione Granger approached him in the library on February 7th, he knew that she had to be kidding. But she wasn't.

"You have to get him a Valentine's Day present and celebrate it with him!" Hermione hissed in his face, and Draco refused the urge to lean back and fan her breath away. "He's been looking forward to today for months, he got you a gift, you have to get one for him! Just a box of heart-shaped chocolates will make him ecstatic, Draco!"

Draco shook his head. "I told you, Hermione, no. Harry will be fine with me not giving him a present. He doesn't expect anything from me."

"You're right, he doesn't. But that doesn't mean he doesn't desperately long that you would give him some romantic present acknowledging the holiday! He'd love it, Draco. He'd love _you_."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He already loves me, Hermione, he told me months ago."

"Around the time when he got you your Valentine's Day present!" Draco didn't say anything, and Hermione sighed. "Look, Draco, tomorrow is the trip to Hogsmeade. Take a break from studying for a day, and just keep your eye peeled for something to give him. It doesn't even have to be chocolate, you know, if you don't want to be unoriginal. Just any gift that would show him you care."

Draco stared at the ceiling above him, books towering down, and pictured Harry's face if Draco got him a Valentine's day present.

"I'll look."

* * *

"You got me a Valentine's Day present?" Harry's eyes lit up at Draco's words, and Draco nodded, holding the gigantic box of gourmet chocolates that Harry had given him in one hand.

"Yeah. But it's in my room, since I didn't want to drop it on my way down to see you."

Harry nodded quickly, much like the muggle bobble-head figures that Draco had seen in his mother's books on muggles. She'd allowed him to read them when he was six and learning to read, but not after that, in case his father found out.

"That's fine," Harry said, and grinned. "Let's go to your room then, hm?"

Draco nodded, suddenly feeling butterflies fluttering desperately around in his stomach. He led the way out of the Room of Requirement, and Harry followed, babbling about what everyone else had gotten for Valentine's Day.

When they reached his corner of the dormitories, Draco turned around and faced Harry, hiding the present sitting on his drawers with his body. He set the chocolates Harry had given him on his bed.

"Just to warn you, Harry, it's not really 'traditional', so to speak. It's not chocolate, or any other kind of thing that people usually give on Valentine's Day."

Harry smiled at him. "Let me see it, Draco. I'm sure it's a great present."

_That's the problem_, Draco wanted to scream at him, _I don't know if it's a great present! What if it's a horrible present?_

But Harry didn't like being screamed at, nor did anyone, so Draco stepped to the side, feeling his legs shake as he sat on his bed and watched.

It was a slim light pink candle, standing about eight inches tall and shaped like a heart. It stood silently on a silver plate, curling up at the edges so any dripping wax wouldn't spill. A long white wick curled into a heart shape between the long bumps at the top of the heart, and its trail could be traced through the center of the candle. Slightly transparent, but about an inch thick, you could see the wall behind the drawers through the candle. Harry stared blankly at it, and then looked to Draco.

"I know it's not normal, by any means," Draco began, "but it sounded great when I bought it. There was this vendor, by Honeydukes, and he said that the candle was mixed with one of the ingredients from Amortentia, the ingredient that makes it smell like whatever the person is attracted to. I smelled the one he was burning before I bought this one, and it seemed like what he said was true. So... I thought you'd like it."

Harry grinned, pushing his present to Draco out of the way and flopping onto the bed. He hugged Draco and kissed him sharply, pushing Draco halfway onto the pillow. They broke apart, and Harry hugged him again, whispering in his ear.

"I love it, Draco. You picked a great present. Thank you." Harry straightened, and then leaned down to smell the candle. "It even smells like you!"

Draco felt his cheeks turn red, and Harry laughed.


End file.
